The Angry Birds Movie 2
| based on = | starring = | music = Heitor Pereira | editing = }} | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'The Angry Birds Movie 2' (also referred to as 'Angry Birds 2') is a 2019 computer-animated comedy film based on Rovio Entertainment's ''Angry Birds video game series, produced by Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures Animation, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The sequel to The Angry Birds Movie (2016), the film is directed by Thurop Van Orman, co-directed by John Rice, and written by Peter Ackerman, Eyal Podell, and Jonathon E. Stewart. The film stars Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage reprising their roles from the first film, with newcomers Leslie Jones, Rachel Bloom, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown, and Eugenio Derbez joining the cast. The film theatrically made it’s world premiere on August 2, 2019 in the United Kingdom and Ireland, and will be in the United States on August 14, 2019. Plot King Mudbeard, the ruler of the Bad Piggies, plots revenge against the Angry Birds after they devastated his homeland in a prior battle to reclaim their eggs, leading to a comical war that seemingly does not end until a mysterious purple bird named Zeta from "eagle island" threatens extinction of them all with her own plans by cryokinetic technology after being fed up with living in a remote, arctic island. To avoid a frozen fate, the Birds and Pigs forge an uneasy alliance against Zeta and embark on a new adventure. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Josh Gad as Chuck *Danny McBride as Bomb *Leslie Jones as Zeta *Bill Hader as Leonard *Rachel Bloom as Silver *Awkwafina as Courtney *Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig *Eugenio Derbez as Glenn *Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle *Beck Bennett as Brad Eagleburger *Zach Woods as Carl Eagle *Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle *Lil Rel Howery as Alex *Dove Cameron as Ella *Nicki Minaj as Pinky *Brooklynn Prince as Zoe * Genesis Tennon as ViVi (Vincent) *JoJo Siwa as Jay *Maya Rudolph as Matilda *Anthony Padilla as Hal *Tiffany Haddish as Debbie *Colleen Ballinger as RoxanneKaufman, Gil. [https://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/pop/8524021/kesha-best-day-angry-birds-2-track-listen "Kesha Promises the 'Best Day' of Your Life on Sunshiny Angry Birds 2 Track: Listen"], Billboard, July 26, 2019 *David Dobrik as Axel * Faith Urban as Beatrice * Sunday Urban as Lily * Alma Varsano * Gaten Matarazzo as Bubba Production Development A sequel to The Angry Birds Movie was announced in August 2016. It will be directed by The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack creator Thurop Van Orman, co-directed by John Rice, and written by Peter Ackerman. John Cohen will return from The Angry Birds Movie to serve as producer, with animation again handled by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Imageworks' sister studio Sony Pictures Animation will release the film under their banner, despite having dropped out of co-producing the project beforehand and had not co-produced the first film either. In the summer of 2017, production designer Pete Oswald stated that the sequel would be more of an adventure movie that introduces new characters and locations into the world first established in The Angry Birds Movie. While he was not in a position to offer further details about the plot and characters, which remained unknown until the months before the film's release, he expressed hope that it would be a better film than the first installment. Casting In April 2018, the majority of the voice cast was announced. Sudeikis, Gad, McBride, Rudolph, Hader, and Dinklage will reprise their roles from the first film. Jones will voice a new female villain, revealed to be Zeta in the teaser trailer. In December 2018, Nicki Minaj joined the cast of the film. Upon its release, the teaser trailer briefly revealed that Hal, a green boomerang bird from the first film, will return in the sequel. Anthony Padilla would return to voice Hal. The following day, producer John Cohen announced in a tweet that Awkwafina will voice Courtney, the first named female pig in the Angry Birds franchise that briefly appeared in the teaser. When the film's first full trailer was released on March 27, 2019, more details about the sequel's characters and their voice roles were revealed. Among several new characters confirmed to appear in the movie was Silver, a bird first introduced in the Angry Birds 2 game. In June, People revealed the identity of the white bird living with Zeta in the teaser trailer, as Debbie, voiced by Tiffany Haddish, one of several voice actors who were not listed in the initial casting. Later that month, the film's final trailer revealed that Terrence, a large red bird from the first film, will appear without Sean Penn reprising his voice role. Marketing and release Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Sony eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on February 21, 2019, with the former using the song "Ice Ice Baby" from rapper Vanilla Ice to introduce the arctic theme of the sequel's premise. A month later, the film's first full trailer was released in two versions, both offering different content. In June, a final trailer was released with a bigger glimpse of the action. The film will be theatrically released in North America on August 14, 2019, to mark the 10th anniversary of the release of the original Angry Birds game. It was originally scheduled to be released on September 20, 2019, but was moved ahead twice to September 6, 2019, and then August 16, 2019 and then August 14, 2019. On July 25, 2019, American singer-songwriter Kesha released her song "Best Day" for the film as a single. Video game A cooperative tie-in video game, The Angry Birds Movie 2 VR: Under Pressure, has been announced and is due to be released exclusively for the PlayStation 4's PlayStation VR system on August 6, 2019. The game takes place aboard an unidentified Piggy submarine that the main characters use to get to Eagle Island for the film's climatic confrontation. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 81% based on 16 reviews, with an average rating of 5.62/10. On Metacritic, the film has an weighted average score of 60 out of 100, based on 7 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Guy Lodge of Variety summarized his review with: "Perked up by some ingenious slapstick and Leslie Jones' inspired voice work, this gumball-bright sequel to 2016's game-based spinoff is another unexpected pleasure." Notes References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Angry Birds Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about birds Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Animated films based on video games Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about pigs Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set on islands Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films directed by Thurop Van Orman Category:Finnish 3D films Category:Finnish animated films Category:Finnish comedy films Category:Finnish films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Upcoming films Category:Film scores by Guillaume Roussel